Ciclotímico
by Akari Poulain
Summary: Drabble Ella tenia sus sospechas de que el era bipolar. Todo era complicado cuando se trataba de Shaoran Li. Solo esperaba que hubiera una sola señal para dar el primer paso y descubrir todos sus secretos para saber llevar a aquel ciclotímico.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son propiedad del grupo Clamp**

**Ciclotímico**.

Él era la persona más ciclotímica del planeta y Sakura no sabia si era una suerte o una desgracia. Tampoco sabía si aquello le encantaba o le aborrecía. Él siempre conseguía descolocarla. Se permitió pensarlo con profundidad y se inclinó, para su sorpresa, enteramente por la primera opción. Shaoran Li le encantaba. Y si había tenido alguna duda sobre eso lo comprobó aquel día cuando se apareció a media noche, una vez que todos se habían ido.

Si bien desde que se conocieron su relación fue bastante tirante, cada vez que estaban en el mismo lugar el ambiente se ponía pesado. Era difícil describirlo. Ninguno de los dos parecía poder lidiar con aquellos sentimientos tan confusos e incómodos. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, las dudas fueron desvaneciéndose y comenzaron a ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

Y esa fue la parte más difícil.

Al menos antes podían medianamente soportarse mutuamente. Pero ahora que tenían ambos el conocimiento de lo que sentían solo dificultaba sus encuentros. Sus cuerpos los traicionaban y los temblores, el sudor y el acaloramiento en las mejillas fueron haciéndose mas frecuentes y evidentes para los demás.

Durantes algunos meses se negaron a dejar fluir sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo. Ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima sospecha que su amor era correspondido.

Ambos se veían en la encrucijada de dejar el orgullo y los malos entendidos a un lado y pelear por su amor. Pero así como les venia la idea, la desechaban.

El cumpleaños de Sakura fue el primero de abril y una semana antes se había jurado así misma que si recibía una sola señal de que Shaoran sentía lo mismo por ella, se le declararía.

Un día antes de su cumpleaños gritó lo suficientemente alto en el salón de clases que haría una fiesta en su casa y que estaban todos invitados. La campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada de clases sonó y todos salieron hablando sobre el tema. Sakura miro disimuladamente a Shaoran, pero él no dijo nada y se limito a cerrar su carpeta e irse con todos los demás. Fue entonces cuando Sakura tomó la decisión de poner una fecha límite; si para el final del día de su cumpleaños Shaoran no daba señales de corresponder sus sentimientos, ella lo olvidaría.

No importaba cuanto le doliera o le costara, lo lograría.

El día pasó volando y decidió ir a su casa para preparar todo. Puso bastante empeño en dejar todo impecablemente pulcro. Sabia que no duraría demasiado pero los nervios la consumían.

Puso mucho mas esmero de lo habitual en su aspecto. Durante la tarde se había colocado cintas de papel en cada uno de sus dedos para evitar comerse las uñas y casi se da una bofetada cuando después de dos horas, ya con algunos invitados, se dio cuenta que había olvidado quitárselas.

Los invitados fueron llegando y Shaoran no aparecía. Sakura no dejaba de mirar en dirección hacia la puerta. Las horas fueron pasando y finalmente el último de los invitados se había ido.

Shaoran no apareció.

Se negó rotundamente a llorar. Se limito a morderse los labios y comenzar a limpiar compulsivamente. Trago varias veces para combatir el nudo que tenia en la garganta. Era una suerte que sus padres y Touya no estuvieran en la casa porque de otra manera, inevitablemente se darían cuenta que algo no iba bien.

Tomó dos bolsas de basura y salio de la casa. Estaba luchando intentando subir la segunda bolsa cuando una mano se la arrebato de las suyas y la coloco sin problemas en el cesto.

— Creo que llego un poco tarde. — Sakura se quedo petrificada y lentamente giro la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que atormentaban sus sueños desde hacía tanto tiempo.

— Ya se fueron todos. — Ni bien terminó de decirlo se sintió estúpida, por recalcar lo obvio. Pero era increíble que él estuviera allí. No podía reaccionar, su corazón palpitante y la sangre bullendo por su venas no le permitían pensar.

— Esto… — Comenzó a decir Shaoran, algo titubeante. — Esto es para ti.

Y después acercó un poco, quizás demasiado, una bolsa de regalo rosa hacia su rostro, sin mirarla. — Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

Sakura miro la bolsa con una mezcla de timidez y curiosidad.

— ¿Para mi? – Lo vio asentir varias veces. – Muchas gracias, Shaoran.

Abrió la bolsa y se quedó congelada. Era nada mas ni nada menos que un oso de felpa con un lazo en el cuello. Ella sabía lo que significaba y por la cara de él supo que él también lo sabía.

Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y sostuvo con fuerza el peluche contra su pecho. Shaoran la miraba, esperando algún gesto, cualquier palabra que lo sacara de aquella incertidumbre.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él. Se paró de puntillas y se permitió mirarlo de cerca y acariciarle la mejilla durante unos segundos. El también le sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Sakura, sin poder contenerse mas, acorto los pocos centímetros de distancia y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Se separaron para mirarse y ver las expresiones del otro, sonrieron; absolutamente atontados los dos. Volvieron a besarse, más efusivamente esta vez.

Sakura recordó aquel primer beso de tantos y sonrió. Fue hacia el dormitorio y del closet sacó aquel oso de felpa que simbolizaba el amor de los dos. Fue hacia el living y sintió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Alegremente entro Shaoran y ella se apresuro en esconder el oso.

— ¿Que escondes ahí? – Preguntó Shaoran, suspicaz.

— Tengo algo que decirte. — Se sentaron en el sillón y Sakura apoyo el osito sobre su vientre. — Ahora ya no estamos unidos solo por el oso de felpa. — Anuncio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella pensó que el se preocuparía, al menos al principio. Pero, para no terminar con la costumbre, hizo todo lo contrario. La abrazo con fuerza y se agacho para besar su vientre.

No estaba sorprendida, él era un ciclotímico.


End file.
